


How to Catch a Jock in a Spider's Web

by Otaku_Band_Geek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone loves Wade Wilson, First Kiss, Fluff, Football Player Wade, Homecoming Dance, Identity Reveal, M/M, Ned Is a Good Bro, Obliviousness, Peter is still Spider-Man, Peter loves Wade, Slow Burn, Wade and Peter are both seniors, Wade has no powers, Wade loves Spider-Man, humor?, maybe angst?, scarless wade, spidey kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Band_Geek/pseuds/Otaku_Band_Geek
Summary: Peter is in love. With the school's golden boy, football quarterback, the most loved and cherished person at the place, and the most beautiful man to walk the face of the Earth, Wade Wilson. But Wade was in love with someone else, New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Why did Peter's life have to be so messed up?





	1. The Beginning of Senior Year

The beginning of Senior year was already starting to flood Peter with stress. All the homework and the responsibility of his job at The Daily Bugle was awful, but on top of that was his Spider-Man alter ego. 'Why did that spider have to bite me out of all people?' Peter shakes his head and starts to put the code in for the combination of his assigned locker as a tired sigh slips from his mouth. 'It’s not even noon yet and I already want to go back to my bed and never leave it again!' The metal door swings open, bringing the man out of his thoughts as multiple crumpled up papers fall out and hit Peter straight in the chest before making their way onto the tiled floor of the school hallway. Luckily for him, almost everyone was in their classes, which means no one witnesses the mess of a person that Peter has already become. With a defeated sigh and sluggish movements, Peter drops to a crouch and scoops up the fallen papers with ease and puts them back into the mess of space that belongs to him. As the brunette busies himself with finding his Physics textbook, he glances at the pictures hung up on the backside of the locker’s door. Photos of Aunt May and Uncle Ben smiled back at him as the teen grabs the long lost textbook. He can still see the happiness in their eyes that Aunt May lost after the death of his uncle. At that thought, Peter quickly shut the door of the locker, a painful pang pulsing throughout his body as he remembers the night Uncle Ben got shot because of his carelessness. “Just stop it, Parker. He’s gone now and thinking about it won’t help.” Peter blinks away the wetness in his eyes and quickly makes his way to his Physics class.

The brunette walks through the open door as soon as the bell rings, signaling for the students do be in class. “That was a close one, Mr. Parker. Why don’t you shut that door and take your seat so that I can begin this lesson properly.” The teacher, Mrs. Morgan, says flatly, glaring at Peter all the while. She mumbles something to herself as Peter nods his head, “Once, our disrupting guest sits down, we will begin.” Peter huffs out a sigh as he closes the door. Multiple giggles erupts as he passes by all the other students. He sits down in the spot that he claimed at the beginning of the year, in the very back, by no one else. “Now, open your books to page 15.” Mrs. Morgan’s voice rings in his ears as he takes his textbook out. This was definitely going to be an awful hour, let alone last year.

Soon enough, the bell rings, signaling that the class was over and Peter begins to put his things away. “Hey, do you want to hang out before football practice tonight, Wade?” The brunette lifts his head up at the sound of the voice to see two football players standing in front of the quarterback of the team, Wade Wilson. Peter didn’t even notice the others once Wade began to smile his famous, perfect, white smile that made Peter’s legs feel like jelly. Of course, the perfect smile had to go with the most perfect face and the most perfect hair, which had Peter’s heart racing every time he thought about them. Oh how he wished that Wade would just look at him once with his beautiful blue eyes, or even just talk to him about something. Anything for crying out loud! Yeah, he was totally, absolutely, head over heels in love with Wade Winston Wilson. Peter could go on and on about how beautiful the man was, but gosh did Wade have the best personality, too. He is so generous, funny, and kind to anyone who ever even talks to him. Peter sighs happily as he continues to thing about how amazing it would be for Wade to notice him.

“Cool, Wade. See ya later!” The two boys say, drawing Peter out of his thoughts suddenly. He watches as the they leave the room and once they are out of sight, he turns his attention back to the other teen in the classroom. At the same time, Wade turned his attention to Peter, as well, causing the two of them to make eye contact. Before Peter could process what was happening, Wade flashes him a quick smile and a wave before leaving the classroom afterwards. 

'Am I dead? I think I just died!' Peter thought as his heart began to beat erratically. A smile quickly finds its way on his lips as he practically skips out of the room and heads out to find Ned, so that the two could meet up for lunch.

“There you are, Peter! I thought you were skipping out on lunch today! You scared me… We are having hamburgers today and you know how much I love the school’s fries that they serve with them.” Ned walks alongside the other, once Peter steps into the cafeteria, and they make their way to the long line of hungry students.They both make their way through the lunch line and grab the table that the two nerds had claimed to be the place they sat at for their whole high school career. “You want to tell me why you’re so happy for some reason?” Ned asks, right before he a dunks a fry into the ketchup on his tray and devours the potato.

“Um… Well,” Peter feels the heat of a blush on his cheeks. He rolls his eyes slightly at the feeling. Ned knows about his huge crush on the school’s golden boy, but he felt so ridiculous on how happy, and embarrassed, he was that Wade had just smiled at him and he’s already acting like a love sick fool. “You know about my huge crush on Wade Wilson?” The brunette asks, taking a small bite of his food.

“Wait, don’t tell me! He asked you out?” Ned said, looking at Peter who just shook his head. “You finally got the balls to ask him out?” Peter’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head again.

“You know I could never do that! I’m a just a nerd who he would never date, even if I asked him. I mean, have you seen the cheerleaders? He probably doesn’t even swing for my team anyway.” Peter grumbles, shoving one of Ned’s fries into his mouth. “But as I was saying, he smiled at me in Physics today.”

Ned frowns, at Peter for taking his fries and at the clear heartbroken state his best friend was in. “Look, Peter. I’m going to be completely honest with you, okay?” At the nod of Peter’s head, Ned continues his sentence, “Wade would be an idiot if he rejected you. You are literally the best person in the world, dude, and he would be missing out on something awesome! I say, just give it time and see where things take you.” Ned finishes with a firm nod. 

Peter smiles happily and grabs another french fry, “Thanks, Ned. You’re a great best friend.”

“I’m happy you think so and please stop eating my fries! They’re the only things that keep me going anymore!” Ned frantically yells, slapping Peter’s hand every time he reaches across the table to grab some more of the potatoes. The brunette just laughs, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes as he grips onto his stomach. Maybe this school year wouldn’t be as bad as he initially thought.


	2. Peter's 'Other Job'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's other job, or as he likes to call it "Spider-Man Patrolling".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me, guys! I'm going to fail at writing Peter and Wade flirting with each other later on in the story! Got any tips for me???
> 
> Also, I am going to point out that I just began Easter break today and I am going on vacation for a few days. I will not be posting another chapter until next week, hopefully, but I am going to try to write some more, or at least brainstorm some ideas, over the vacation on how I want chapter 3 to go.
> 
> I want to thank all of you who left such lovely comments and kudos on the first chapter! It makes me really happy that you guys are enjoying this story so far, even if it is the beginning! I do want to apologize now, though, for future events, when this story might get kinda bad... I've never written a fan fiction before with chapters, so please bare with me as I try my hardest! Still, I'm super excited to see what my brain can come up with for this story and I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter!!

School had finally, and Peter means finally, ended for the day. No more annoying teachers, no more work to be stressed about, and especially, no more jocks to make your heart beat out of your chest. (Peter was very happy about that last one). The brunette makes his way to his locker to store the unneeded items, like his Physics textbook, away for tomorrow. He puts the number combination in and the door squeaks open. Peter, with a yawn, places all of the school supplies into the messy area and frowns slightly, “How am I going to get my Spider-Man patrol done when I’m this tired?” He mumbles to himself. The man rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands and goes to shut his locker.

“Did you just say something about Spider-Man?” A voice booms from behind Peter, causing him to jump and slam his locker door in surprise. The brunette quickly turns around and comes face to face with blue eyes and a white smile. Wade. Wade Wilson. Wade Winston Wilson is talking to him. And Peter thought the day was over with, oh great... Peter quickly shakes his head when reality kicks in. ‘Wait! Wade is talking to me?! About Spider-Man?! What if he overheard me?! He can’t know about my alter ego!’ Peter was brought out of his thoughts as a hand snaps a few time in front of his face. “Hey, you alright there? Your breathing started to get out of control.” Wade stares at him with slight concern in his blue eyes. ‘Pretty blue eyes.’ Peter blushes at his thought, but opens his mouth to speak.

“Yeah! Sorry about that… I’m just really tired…” He adds a fake yawn to pull off the lie. “Did you ask me a question before I blanked out?” He laughs nervously, trying to keep his cool in front of his crush and would his damn blush go away for a minute or two? Gosh dammit!

“Yeah. I thought I heard you say something about Spidey!” Wade’s face quickly forms into a blinding smile, “I love him so much! He’s like the coolest hero to ever exist, don’t ya think, Peter?” (He knew Peter’s name?! Oh my gosh he knew Peter’s name!) Wade smiles loving at the thought of the red and blue spandex superhero. ‘Wait, does Wade have a crush on Spider-Man?’ Peter thought, a weird feeling starts to blossom throughout his chest. Peter must have said his question out loud because Wade blushes sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, “It’s really that obvious, huh?”

Peter’s heart begins to feel like a rock. ‘He won’t even want to be with me. Peter Parker and Spider-Man are basically two different people…’ He decides to ignore his awful feeling for now and puts on a fake smile for the jock, “I think that’s really sweet, Wade.” The brunette’s heart quickly changes to a more pounding feeling as the quarterback smiles sweetly at him, making Peter forget all about his previous feeling.

“Well, thanks. Most people think it’s weird or something because I don’t even know who's under the mask. It doesn’t matter to me, though. Spider-Man is a helpful person and he’s kind and all he ever does is the right thing, no matter what the press says about him. He’s a good person and that’s what I love about him. Well, also his bubble butt, but I can talk about that forever and I don’t want to waste your time.” Wade laughs loudly. “I’ll see you later, Petey!” And with that the other man is gone leaving Peter all by himself.

“Wade has a crush on Spider-Man… Who is me… So he likes me back? But he doesn’t know I’m Spider-Man… And this is all turning into a huge mess! But he loves my personality and how nice I am to people…” Peter sighs happily at that thought, but quickly blushes, “He loves my butt, too?! What the heck, Wade?!” He huffs, shaking his head as a small laugh escapes his lips. Peter really needs to go home and figure some things out for a bit. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’

 

“I’m home, Aunt May!” Peter yells as he walks into their small apartment, the smell of dinner smacking him right in the face. His aunt was clearly making some kind of chicken and just the thought made Peter’s stomach growl.

“In the kitchen, dear!” Her voice came from somewhere in the home and Peter quickly makes his way to where the dining room and kitchen met. “How was your day at school?” May asks as she looks at the brunette, smiling warmly. Peter smiles back and begins to set the table with plates and utensils, telling her about the crazy day he had. After a while, of eating and talking about their day, Peter and Aunt May went their separate ways. May to watch some TV and Peter to do some “homework.” 

When Peter got into his room, he shut the door quietly, as to not raise suspension in Aunt May, and hurriedly slipped his clothes off. He put on his iconic Spider-Man costume and jumps out of the already open window. Launching web after web into the air, Peter swings across the huge city of New York. The air whispering in his ears, the sounds of traffic buzzing around him, and just the feeling of being weightless brought a smile to the brunette’s masked face. Peter loved being Spider-Man and nothing could change that. 

But… Sometimes it did cause problems for the high schooler… Like right now. “How am I going to hide this bruise tomorrow?” He huffs and swings up to a building, landing on the rooftop gracefully. Peter pulls off his mask and gently touches his swollen cheek. “Stupid Spider Senses and not telling me when a fist is five inches away!” He sighs and flops onto his back, staring up at the completely black sky. A small smile makes its way onto his face as he thinks about the robbery he just stopped, “It was so cool how I swung in there all like, ‘Hey! I think you might have the wrong house number! They don’t serve thugs here, but they do serve butt kickings!’ And then I just webbed them up and called the cops!” He laughs triumphantly at the thought.

Soon he begins to think about Wade and how silly it is that his crush likes him, but doesn’t like him. “At least I know that he likes guys, now…” Peter sits back up and puts his mask back on. “What if I told him that I’m-” The brunette frowns, “No, I can’t do that. No matter what happens, my identity stays a secret, so that Aunt May and Ned are safe.” Peter sighs and stands up, swinging back through the city to fight more crime. “I just need to worry about patrolling for now and making sure that the city is in safe hands for tonight.” Peter nods at his own words, pushing all the thoughts of his massive crush and school life away so that he can do his duty as Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, but they are 18, so Peter and Wade are adults. Ned, too if you were wondering. I don't plan on writing smut or anything, but I just wanted to throw that out there. Also, this story doesn't take place in the Homecoming universe, (a lot of things are going to match it though, like Ned knows that Peter is Spider-Man already) I just wanted to add Ned because he is super chill and a good bro and Peter needs a best friend to talk with about his crush! 
> 
> You can imagine the characters as you please, though. I always see Wade as Ryan Reynolds and make up my own Petey, but you can think of them as anyone!
> 
> Sorry for my rambling, but I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I tried to add some humor in there and I hope it actually turned out funny! I'll be in the process of making chapter 3 and hopefully it will be done by the time Easter break is over. Again, if you notice any type of mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. News Report: Fire in Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's day after his patrol and Wade encounters Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it, but I had writer's block while I wrote this, so it might not be the greatest.  
> Anyway, I plan on have next chapter focus on Wade more, so be prepared for that!   
> I hope you like it!!

“Wake up, Peter! It’s time for school!” Aunt May’s voice, through his closed door, wakes Peter up abruptly. He quickly gets out of bed and feels a soreness in his cheek. 

“Of course, my slightly faster healing doesn’t make the pain go away…” Peter frowns, rubbing his swollen face. He looks down at his clothes and notices the red and blue of his costume. “Again? What time did I even get home at last night?” Peter rolls his eyes at his carelessness at falling asleep in his Spider-Man costume again and slips it off. “Give me a few minutes to take a shower, Aunt May!” He yells to answer the other before she would enter his room and pull him out of bed herself. Don’t mess with Aunt May in the morning, Peter learned that the hard way... He then quickly runs into the bathroom, making sure to grab a pair of clothes, too. Peter showers, brushes his teeth and combs his hair, even though it would always turn out messy again once it dried, and walks into the kitchen. Just in time for May to put down a plate of eggs and bacon for him.

“Good morning, Peter. Did you sleep well?” She asks, frowning at the red cheek Peter had. She slowly takes a sip of her steaming coffee and sits in front of Peter to eat her share of breakfast. He’d probably tell her later, so better not to pry. Peter nods, to busy at shoveling food in his mouth to answer the poor women properly. “Slow down before you choke, dear.” Aunt May laughs and pours Peter a cup of orange juice. He mutters out a thanks and finishes up.

“Well, I’m going to be late if I don’t leave right now.” Peter quickly gets up from the table, walks over to his aunt and kisses her cheek. “See you later, Aunt May.”

“Bye, Peter. And don’t forget that I’m working overtime today, so you might have to eat leftovers.” She says sweetly, frowning again at the injury on her nephew’s cheek. Of course he wasn’t going to tell her. “And the next time I see you, we are talking about that bruise on your face.” Peter just nods slowly at her statement before he’s out the door and on his way to Midtown High.

 

“Hey, Ned. What’s up?” Peter asks, as he walks up to his best friend’s locker, once he made it to their school. Ned puts a book in his backpack and turns to his friend, eyes quickly widening at the bruise on the brunette’s cheek.

“What happened to you? Did you get punched by someone after school?” Ned tenses his shoulders and glares at Peter, “Don’t tell me you’re getting bullied again. We talked-”

“What, no! Ned, I’m a senior now and an adult! I don’t get bullied anymore, what the hell?” Peter rolls his eyes and frowns at Ned, but the other just looks at him, begging for Peter to explain what exactly happened then. “I was stopping a robbery last night and I got punched in the face. My spidey senses weren’t doing their job.” Peter practically hisses, still salty about his powers for not warning him in time.

“Oh.” Ned nods and goes back to his locker. “How are you going to hide it from other people then?” He glances at Peter for a second, to examine the wound a bit more, “What if someone walks up and just asks, ‘Hey, Peter. What happened to your face?’.”

“Hey, Peter. What happened to your face?” The duo both turn around to see none other than Wade Wilson, walking towards them, a smile on his face that quickly turned to concern. “Whoa. I thought Ned was joking. What actually happened?” Peter blushes at the blonde’s concern and quickly thinks up something to lie about.

“I accidentally fell in the tub this morning while taking a shower…” Peter stammers out, blushing more at the mention of him being naked. ‘Why did I have to say something like that?’ Peter mentally kicks himself. Wade gently reaches out and wraps his hand under the brunette’s jaw, pulling Peter’s face closer to him, so that he could get a better look. Peter thought his heart was going to beat out if his chest considering how fast it was going. His breath caught in his throat and the feeling of Wade’s hand made Peter’s face tingle with how delicate the quarterback was cupping his jaw. 

“You’re definitely going to need some ice for this, Petey. It always helps the swelling go down.” Wade smiles softly at the boy in front of him. The brunette felt fondness in his chest at the way the blonde was looking at him. “Can I walk you to the nurse before school starts?” Peter quickly nods, without even thinking and they both walk away, leaving Ned a confused mess as he watches his best friend leave with the school’s golden boy.

“What have you gotten yourself into, dude…?” Ned just closes his locker, shaking his head in disbelief and walks to his first hour class.

 

“You won’t believe it, Ned!” Peter happily bounces at their lunch table, pure joy coming off of him, “Wade stayed with me the whole time! He was so sweet and I…”

Ned tried to block all of Peter’s ramblings out. He was happy for his best friend, sure, but he kind of missed it when Peter would actually talk about something that they both could be passionate about. Ned just frowns and looks back at his best friend, ‘I need to support you, Peter. You’re my best friend and I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy!’ 

“You know, Ned. Having you here to listen to my endless talking is nice, but I know you’d rather talk about something other than my failing love life.” Peter laughs.

“No. If you need to talk, I will listen because that’s what friends are for.”

The brunette smiles happily, “I don’t deserve you! But I just want to talk about one more thing and them no more Wade. Got it?” Ned nods his head and Peter says his next sentence, “Before I left school yesterday, Wade came up and talked to me about Spider-Man and do you know what he said? He has a crush on him! On me, basically… But not really?” He frowns slightly.

Ned raises one of his eyebrows, “Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?” He asks, amusement clearly evident in his voice which makes Peter roll his eyes.

“I don’t know… But I will certainly not tell him that I am Spider-Man and you know that.”

“Well, you’re going to have to some up with something, or things might not end up the way you want them to.” Ned replies, taking a bite of the school’s food. Peter just nods his head and decides that it’s best to change the subject now, not wanting to dwell on his crush too much.

“So, what are your thoughts about the new lesson we are learning in psychology?” 

The two continue to talk until the end of lunch, wishing they had more time, but soon they said their goodbyes. 

 

Before Peter even knew it, school was over and he was walking home to his and Aunt May’s apartment. He throws his backpack onto the couch and turns the TV on the news before warming their meal from last night.

“A fire has been called in Queens from a restaurant…” Peter carefully listen to the news anchor as he eats, “Everyone has made it out okay, but the owner is telling the firefighters that someone is still left inside…” At the sound of that, Peter runs into his room, puts his Spider-Man costume on and heads straight to the fire in Queens. 

Once Spider-Man arrives at the scene, he quickly evaluates a place to enter. The top of the building was already fallen in, so he dives through the hole and calls out, “Is anyone in here? Please yell if you’re there!” He pushes his way through the smoke, coughing a little bit as a yell pierces through the air. “I am coming! Stay where you are!” Spider-Man follows the sound of the voice and quickly finds a young man trapped by a burning piece of wood. When he gets closer, he notices that this young man isn’t just any ordinary person. It’s Wade Wilson. Peter’s heart clenches at the thought of not being able to save Wade, like how he couldn’t save Uncle Ben, so he swiftly rushes in. Once he was right in front of the other the grabs the blonde by the waist, “Hold on. This could get bumpy.” Wade swallows nervously and does what the superhero says. Within no time, Spider-Man and Wade are out of the burning building and are swinging away from the area.

Peter sets himself and Wade down a few blocks away from the fire. ‘Crap! What do I do?! Wade doesn’t know it’s me... So just wear the mask and be your confident self, Spidey.’ With his mind made up, the brunette says, “Are you okay, sir?” 

The blonde quickly turns to him, patting himself down. Once he notices no injuries, he smiles, “You saved my life! Thank you, Spidey!” Wade slightly steps forward, “And who knew that dat ass would be greater in person.” Wade practically purrs at Peter. Spider-Man blushes, happy that he had a mask on at this point in time, and clears his throat.

“Um… I got to go now. Please stay safe.” Peter swings off, not wanting to make a fool of himself, and he doesn’t miss the grabby hands that Wade sent him as Spider-Man left. 

“I need to tap that.” Wade happily sighs, watching Spider-Man swing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Please tell me how I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed and I plan on writing the next chapter soon! If you found any mistakes or just noticed something was off, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
